Spark of Rebellion, part one, Chapter one
Chapter one of Spark of Rebellion, part one. Plot Meanwhile in Texas the North Wind had made another raid on the Lourinhã Empire and were now in a chase, "aren't we heading the wrong way?" Elesa the Dilophosaurus asks to Classified, "don't lead them back to the jet, fallow me" Classified states as he directs Elesa along with Eva Corporal and Bella the Bellubrunnus across the scrubland with some Lourinha hoverbikes after them, the chase also takes place through a campground and they also swerve around objects and people, "cut them off, I'll meet you around" a Geosaurus that was leading the pursuit ordered and the followers comply, Classified had shot a few rounds with his gun and hit some imperials, then the Geosaurus gets in front of them but was only met by the hoverbikes getting abandoned, though the crocodilian suspects that they're still near as he creeps around cautiously, he suddenly bumps into the bodies of some of his teammates and heard a cough from above, upon turning he was greeted by Elesa's energy slingshot that incapacitated him, "told ya that would work" she brags, "you're finally getting the hang of it, there's hope for yet" Corporal jokes as they made their getaway. Meanwhile at an island on the outskirts of Galveston Texas called Tiki Island the penguins Skipper Kowalski Rico and Private along with Marlene and The Velociraptors were settling for the night, the lemurs had moved back into circus Zaragoza after getting Clover back but still keep in touch. Skipper noticed that Private was grieving over his parents again a few nights ago and the leader penguin felt bad, whenever he was awake and with others Private was fine but when he was alone at night he was miserable, he would often cry himself to sleep in his old baby room that the older three had built for him when he was a chick, Skipper guessed that he would never experience the thrill of a bond with a father or mother and Skipper wished he could start over to get all that, suddenly Skipper realized something: maybe he can help and Private could start over, Skipper hadn't forgotten when he himself got to experience life as a chick more than once thanks to Kowalski, immediately Skipper woke up in the middle of the night and went into Kowalski's lab that was also built on the island and began digging into Kowalski's inventions, he wasn't curtain if Kowalski had brought his youth ray over to the island but it couldn't hurt looking, surprisingly Skipper did find it, guessing Rico had it at the time and sneaks his way into Private's room, Skipper knew Private wouldn't allow himself to be de-aged so the older penguin will sneak it on him, he turned the dial to a more suitable age and looked at Private, his eyes were ringed red from crying, Skipper was a little scared to be caught red-handed by Private or someone else but wasn't going to let this opportunity go so he aims and fired, he grimaces from the beam's light and noise and for a second he was worried Private had felt it and would wake up, to his relief Private was still asleep and did look younger: by about five years, regardless Skipper was satisfied and then snuck out, he also hid the youth ray at his drawer of classified files knowing the others wouldn't want to look in there for it so it would make a good hiding spot, then he went to bed. Private had woken up feeling weird and made his way to the bathroom, he sees the raptors all asleep in the living room, possibly after their nightshift and continued on his way, though when he looked in the mirror he screamed, which woke everybody up, "what happened to me?!" Private screams in his back to being high-pitched voice, "is everything alright? we heard you scream Private, and why does your voice sound high again?" Harry asks from outside, everyone else noticed the last part too except for Skipper who was looking guilty but managed to hide it, "Private what's wrong?" Kowalski asks urgently, "well, brace yourselves" Private states and comes out, when everybody sees they all gasp at noticing Private was younger (except Skipper), "Private? what happened to you, how are you younger?" Kowalski stutters, "I don't know, I just found out a second ago" Private answers, "wait Kowalski don't you have that youth gun thingy?" Marlene suddenly asks, "oh yeah, be right back Private I'll fix you up" Kowalski declares and went into his lab, Private was relieved until Kowalski rushed out and says "it's missing", everyone else didn't know where it was, "me, nope haven't seen it" Skipper says quickly, "are you sure?" Harry asks suspiciously, Skipper continued to say no though most of the others were a little suspicious, "he's hiding something guys" Faragonda alerts, "Skipper what did you with the youth ray?" Private accuses, "uh...classified?" Skipper peeped getting desperate, "get serious Skipper, before I get serious" Elvis warns, Skipper sighs in defeat knowing that Elvis's threats were never jokes, "okay, I used the youth ray on Private in his sleep and hid it in my file cabinets, but I can explain why" he admits, everyone look at each other, sure they were surprised that Skipper had done it but would like to know why, "why?" Ike asks, "because I noticed Private was still grieving over his biological parents and I thought I could offer him some bonding" Skipper explains, Private blushed about the part that Skipper knew and revealed about him grieving but wasn't too surprised, "well you could've just asked, sure I would've said no to de-aging me but still" Private offered, "awe I love you" Skipper expresses and begins to cradle Private baby-style, everyone else smiled too, maybe Skipper's scheme isn't all bad after all, even to Private who was loving the affection. Suddenly a knock came at the door and a familiar voice said "it's agent Classified, you're ready to go?", Skipper put Private down and went to grab the youth ray while everyone else went outside to meet the North Wind, of course when they see Private younger he explains that Skipper made him younger with an invention of Kowalski's that Skipper brought over, they then tell the story on the way aboard the North Wind's hoverboat (which bared exact resemblance to the plane) (also note that it is one of the original designs of the plane by the producers), and after arriving back at circus Zaragoza in Denver Colorado (and repeat what Skipper did to Private though everyone kinda likes it, especially the penguin's parents), they come just in time to see Chuck Charles once again giving a news report, unfortunately all of the animal militia's faces were on wanted posters by the empire, "great now we're gonna have to be extra careful" Gia laments, "ugh it's getting harder and harder to gain allies" Kicker laments, "well I have a plan that might make it easier" Obi-wan offers, "what's that?" Gloria asks, "if Chuck can do it, we can do it too" Obi-wan answers, "what we're gonna send out inspirational-type messages?" Corran the Dracopelta jokes, "exactly" Obi-wan answers again, "I'm in" Roark the Dinheirosaurus votes, "um I don't get it" Blik says, "yeah Obi-wan, what are you thinking, we can't just send a signal, the empire would track it in half a second" Eva objects, "not if the signal came from one of their own radio towers" Obi-wan reveals, "ah now I get it" Blik catches on, "you wanna take control over an imperial radio tower which is pretty much impossible and you wanna use it to send a message to the people of Denver?" Stefano humors, "not just Denver, those radio towers send messages through satellites in orbit that can reach just about every corner of the earth" Obi-wan clarifies, "that's a crazy plan" Short Fuse remarks, "that's why you like it" Obi-wan retorts, "and what would we say in this matter?" Miyuki wonders, "something the empire never says, the truth, we have to let people know what they're really like" Obi-wan states, everybody stares in aw, "now who's in?" Obi-wan asks everybody, "count me in" Clover proposed and everyone else voted yes too. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part one, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series